warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Zedernfrost/Die besten Sprüche
Die besten Sprüche halt :) Viel Spaß! Wichteln Eigentlich kein Spruch, aber egal :) Wenn du um 0 draußen bist, falls 2015 gut war, hoff ich das du das nicht vergisst! Wenn die Böller in der Luft sind und knallen, und die Geräusche überall hallen, wird es kommen, du wirst in das neue Jahr mitgenommen! Geschrieben von Cookiecorn, danke nochmal :) Sprüche Sprüche irgendwo aus dem Internet * Nieder mit der Schwerkraft! Es lebe der Leichtsinn! * Es kommt nie so wie man denkt. Es kommt so, wie man nie gedacht hat. * Man kann nicht in die Zukunft schauen, wenn die Augen noch voller Tränen der Vergangenheit sind. * Eine Lösung habe ich nicht, aber ich bewundere das Problem. * Wer anderen eine Grube gräbt, fällt selbst hinein, dachte der Friedhofsgärtner und betrachtete die Radieschen von unten * Ich bin nicht gestört, ich bin eine Limited Edition! * Ich habe für jedes Problem eine Lösung, doch leider passen die Lösungen nie zu meinen Problemen. Google Übersetzer Tau's Übersetzungen (ich fand die so geil :'D) * So wird eine Zeit, als Sammy, jetzt als Feuerpfote Show bekannt sein... (In die Wildnis) * Bestimmung der Leber-Feuer brannte das Schiff. (Geheimnis des Waldes) * (...): eine brutale Dschungel Aussicht! (Stunde der Finsternis) * (...) aber die Katze Stamm in den Bergen von Abfällen. Zur gleichen Zeit ist die Situation dramatisch verschlechtert leerstehende Häuser und zwei Füße ragen weiter und tiefer in den Wald, (...) (Mondschein) * (...): zwei Füße zerstört Wälder. (...) Viertausend Friedensabkommen? (Morgenröte) * Damals ist das Unternehmen ein großer Betrug. (Sternenglanz) * Internet Informationszeitalter. (Dämmerung) * Häherpfote, guten linken Fuß, und die Färberdistel Studenten. Montagnachmittag, können sie ignorieren diese, um das Geheimnis zu finden. (...) ,ich wusste aber, der Tag der Katastrophe...dreimal (Fluss der Finsternis) * - und Lions als Häherpfote Beine begannen andere Krieger Blitz viel Wasser, eine Reise, eine unerwartetet Entdeckung in das vordere Bein, und Disteln. (Verbannt) * (...) und Wissen Thistle Häherpfote Beine und Füße fertig. (Zeit der Dunkelheit) Bücher ab "Der verschollene Krieger" Da Tau's Übersetzungen nur bis "Spur des Mondes" gehen, hab ich das mal die besten von meinen übersetzungen fortgesetzt :D Ich empfehle Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht und Riesensterns Rache xD Der Verschollene Krieger "Ich Löwenglut, Tauben und sie alle zum Flughafen, um dunkle Wälder und Häherfeder gehen? Haben Sie Ihre Stammesgenossen zu vertrauen." '' Die Kombination der vier Familien, zerstören Wälder, am Ende Vertrauen. Katzen hängt zunehmend mein treuer Springen in der Armee Camouflage-Leopard dunkler Sterne Efe bedroht. Und plötzlich, ein einsamer passieren, im Wald versteckt und zu lehren Donnerclan. Wenn Sie sich entscheiden, um die Katze setzen ..'' Die letzte Hoffnung Lovenglut haherfeder Taube versucht, Standby fliegen. Wir hoffen, dass die Anonymität. Wie das zu tun, aber Berry unvermeidlichen Schutz der Dunkelheit, einen Tiger angreifen? Aber die Prophezeiungen der Katze zu erfüllen, sieht keinen Ausweg. Teil einer Sportsaison vier! Der Sonnenpfad "Wer hat den Mut, die Website, sie warten zu besuchen." '' Die Stämme, die in Hunger und Kälte, und den ganzen Weg in die Berge. Half Moon, der weise alte Sagarin genügend Nahrung für die visuelle, aber wenn es gibt Hoffnung. Gangsters, und die Macht, als eine Gruppe, um die Reise, unbekanntes Land zu beginnen. Insbesondere nach dem Zufallsprinzip, die Globalisierung grauen Wolken und Flugzeug zwischen Brüdern, schüttelte ......'' Donnerschlag Diese Katze, natürlich, ein neues Haus. Brüder und unsere zwei feindliche Lager privaten Volke Himmel Asche in der Luft, ein gemeinsames Band. Zwischen einem jungen Katze und schwierigen Entscheidungen im Leben gefangen. Volke Himmel alle Katzen krank oder schwach zu Verfügung Wald. Unter dem Schutz der Feuchtgebiete Flug Daner Wachstums beleidigt ihre graue Katze. Daner zwischen der Loyalität zu seinem Vater und fragte Grau Fliege fiel. Die Explosion konstanten zerstörerische Wald unterstützt nur Spendern. Der erste Kampf Grau plötzlich das Flugzeug. Es war schon immer schwierig und Waldkatze entscheidet Zellen in Frieden miteinander leben. Aber jetzt ist die Wirklichkeit sagen, Wolkenhimmel Bruder Katze kämpfen? Junge Pussy Cats Heather Wolken deaktiviert und die Kultur der Jagd ablehnen. Grau Wiese Wolkenhimmel sollten prüfen, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, war es ein Privatflugzeug. Aber wenn die beiden Brüder, begann als ein Konflikt zwischen dem Ende der Katastrophe. In diesem Fall wird der Wildkatze Kätzchen beide Fragen zu beachten, dass die ersten ausgewählten Punkten. Der Sternenpfad Camp langen Konflikt und Katzen Verteilung Monde. Gefahr einer Art von Holz: die Spitze der neu aussehen zu versuchen, wenn ein Stern von Adzariae Lagern gestiegen ist. Endeavor wird getrübt durch Ihre Freundin aus den Händen des grausamen Kinderwagen rutschig gerettet. Ich wusste, dass es nicht bis jetzt war. Dies wurde mit den anderen gefolgt, die im Lager waren, und die Gouverneure von Unterstützung kann nicht gefunden werden. Erhebliche Schäden und der Donnerfluss erreichten seine erste Wolke am Himmel Sportler - aber immer voll Womanizer unverfrorenen die letzten fünf Kapitel und das Leben einer Katze Kinnekswee erfüllt. Die Mission des Schülers Nach dem Tod Stern Brombeerstern Donner Team. Alden Jagd Öffnung ältere und Radio, das Radio ist nicht jung Papst, Rashid wird nicht einfach sein. Aber auch andere Fähigkeiten: Wenn Sie antworten, prophezeite der Prophet viel Schmerz bei Katzen, wollte ihr helfen. Vor einiger Zeit hat oder skycl verändert? Gefahr und Ringe basiert auf der Forschung Eruren. Zerrissene Wolken Der Schatten verschwand, und die meisten Katzen machten den Himmel zum Kotzen. Viele Obdachlose und zwei Küstenwachen haben heute einen Kindergarten gewählt und ein starker Schwarzschwanzführer hofft, in anderen Rennen zu arbeiten. Darüber hinaus glaubt der Arlenhaz-Experte ThunderClan, dass StarClan die einzige Aussicht darauf ist, ob sie am Leben sind oder nicht, und die CloudClan-Könige, die die Prophezeiung sind. <- So gut xD Dunkelste Nacht Als sie mit ihr kämpften und eine erfolgreiche Operation durchführen konnten, kehrte Wolfkill nach Hause zum See zurück. Aber die Nacht ist nicht für Katzen geeignet. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob eine Katze eine Katzenkatze für einen anderen Clan möchte, die CloudClan erkennen und pflegen kann. Alle Nationen sind geteilt. Elefanten und Brüder sind sehr traurig. Gibt es ein anderes Spiel? Cloudglan ist der Beste in der Luft. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans "Wenn wir wollen ein neues Leben, bleiben neue Blätter, die im vergangenen Jahr ist es mehr als Skyclad wieder, though."' Sechs Köpfe der Familienzusammenführung Sat-Sterne Wolken verschwunden. Das Unternehmen wird alles für immer zu leben, so zu tun reg. Aber Codewarrior, eine Kombination von jungen Führungskräften verschiedener Ansätze zu testen. Von den Interventions emittiert. Wie um zu überleben eine Auswirkung. In dieser Gesellschaft. Sie können die Sterne zu zählen. Geräteprobleme rivialisierend wichtige Entscheidung, um die Katze Gemeinschaft auf Steaua treffen verschieben ...... Streifensterns Bestimmung Version 1 Junge River Community Sturm trifft traurig und glorreichen Nacht Nackt Reiseziel. Junge Menschen in den Fluss, kämpfen, um den Sturm zu überstehen, wird eine geheimnisvolle Katze vor. »Noch nicht. Es gibt ein großes Schicksal vor Ihnen", sagte seine Prophezeiung. Allerdings gibt es eine Bedingung: der junge Stürmer Reduktion und Lebensdauer Loyalität der Banden. Die unschuldigen jungen Stürmer hat akzeptiert. Riverside betroffenen Gemeinden so geheimnisvoll, dass scheinbar leeren, um eine schreckliche Rache, große Leinwand zu zwingen ... Version 2 '"Die Zeit ist gekommen. Sie haben eine große Zukunft.". Aufgrund der tragischen Schicksal der Kinder der Gemeinde Sturm infektiösen und lecker zugleich. Der Versuch, eine mysteriöse Katzen erschenit lebte und sagte ihm, die große Zukunft der Führer der Familie zu stürmen. Aber es gibt eine Bedingung: ein Engagement für die junge Stürmer. "Ich kann sagen, dass das Leben seines Stammes unermüdlich unschuldig zu stimmen - aber diese scheinbar harmlose Vereinbarung ... Gelbzahns Geheimnis "Evil Kräfte sind auf der Straße. Und als Ergebnis der medizinischen Gemeinschaft im Schatten einer Katze."' Young sagte ShadovClan gelbe Füße. Warten Sie nicht bis zum Ende des Kampfes und Abenteuer für Ihr Unternehmen. Als er schließlich hat seinen Namen von der Schlacht Iellovfang, ist es schwierig zu wissen, die wahre Bestimmung war, Arzt zu werden. Für die Integrität der Familie ist unbestritten, aber Iellovfang dunkles Geheimnis, in jeder Phase durchgeführt, und das Leben der ganzen Familie der Bedrohung. Feuersterns Mission '''''Forrester, sieht seltsam Katze. "Ich warte schon eine lange Zeit zu kommen: eine mächtige Katze, Führer, Mensch, Umweltverschmutzung, ist unser Blut" Fire Star langweilig Traum ist eine seltene Wahrscheinlichkeit für die Katze Zeile für jedes Mitglied der Armen. Wer ist der exotische Katze? Sie passiert Katastrophe? Und, mein Freund Fire Star und Sandsturm brach eine gefährliche Mission, um sowohl den Dschungel. Landscape of entfernt felsen falsch alten ... Blausterns Prophezeiung "Sie schießen und kann in den Wäldern hot brennen! "' Im Falle von schweren Unruhen Jugenddonnergroße Zukunft vor sich . Die erste ernsthafte Test für die jungen blue - bloc Deal. Sehenswürdigkeiten Krieger und letztlich ändern ihr Leben für immer haben , um die Königin der Donnerclan Führer zu opfern. Director Blue Star in der Regel in ihre Gemeinden zurückkehren. Seine Feuer kann gelöscht und verursachte Schäden schrecklich sein ... Brombeersterns Aufstieg "Orca wird kommen ... du hast noch nie eine Katze und einen Baum gesehen" Brombeerstern ist der neue Präsident des DonnerClans. Aber er kämpfte zur Zeit seines Nachfolgers Felsda. Sie will jetzt einen Stuhl. Derzeit sind viele Medikamente fast unvermeidlich und nicht mehr rassistisch. Darüber hinaus besteht die Gefahr von Chancen. Der Wind droht 4 Familien Riesensterns Rache Der WindClan Riesenpfote kann es kaum erwarten, das Baby und seine Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen. Als sein Vater bei einem Unfall umkam, wurde dem Jungen die Unfähigkeit zu einer starken Lebensentscheidung gegeben. Die meisten regulatorischen Aktivitäten sind die größte Herausforderung eines Jungen in dieser Gruppe. Er hielt es für das Wichtigste. Es ist wichtig, dass dein Vater gebaut wurde. Infolgedessen traf Jintine Jwitt eine wichtige Entscheidung für ihren Kommentar: Sie erzählte ihren Freunden, dass sie ihre Kathedrale verlassen hatte. Aber mit Ausnahme von Reise-Sicherheitsplänen muss der Fluss reduziert werden und die Kosten für das Ausfüllen des Kommunikations-Kommunikationsprogramms. <- Hier weiß ich echt nicht was mit Google falsch gelaufen ist o.O Das Gesetz der Krieger Finden Sie die geheimen Geschichte dahinter und yaḷain̆dau ...... Seit alten Zeiten, Wildkatzen leben ihr Leben nach dem Gesetz. Allerdings ist die traditionelle gut oder schlecht? Syrien heimlich, wenn ihr Land oder durch Verkehrszeichen. Soldaten? Blatter anderen Medizinstudenten und Familie Donner Team Origin Katze wunderbare Reise Führungsleser . Die letzten Geheimnisse Er wusste nicht, wie lange er ging, lebte und lebte nach den Regeln des Lebens. Aber wenn die Familie zu ihm kam, scheint es anderswo Grenzen zu geben, und dass es notwendig ist, sie zu opfern? Es ist ein Kollege der Charaktere des Wagenschwanzes mit großen Kämpfen: und der Rest des Lebens, Legenden, keine Kriege, der Stern ist erfüllt. "Es gibt viele Kräfte im Mysteries Buch und ich lese nie in ihrem Buch! Tigerstern und Sasha Hauskatzen können mit ihnen zu spielen ist nur in der Lage, in den Wald bei Nacht zu bewegen. Allerdings würde glücklich sein, im Wald 1 Tag leben. Allerdings ist die erste ein Kampf ums Überleben, eine neue und interessante langweilig geworden. Sie entschieden, ... In den Tigerschattenkrieger, einen mächtigen Stammesführer, die sich mit dem Leben erfüllt wiederherstellen Rabenpfotes Abenteuer ''Spüren Sie die Angst um sein Leben, nachdem Rabenpfote Freunden Donner Chi Kuso. Doch der Wunsch, den drohenden Katze ruhig und friedlich, und die Menschen, bald zu entkommen. Wenn die Familie können Hilfe von einem blutigen Krieg Kuso chi Rabenpfote Donnerclan zu bekommen. Krieg beginnt seine Verteidigung ... '''Außerdem Donner! Mottenflugs Vision Das herrliche und wunderbare Klima, das unter dem Schmetterling schwebt, ist die Tochter von Windrunner mit Freiheit. Kätzchen sind ein Träumer und die Erwartung der Mutter ist ungenau. Und als sie im Laufe des Jahres die Gemeinde verließen, warnte eine Warnung von Windrunner, auf der anderen Seite sei Essen verseucht. Für eine lange Reise wird sich WindClan Live Cat für immer verändern und ... Wolkensterns Reise Firestar kurz vor der Landung rechten Ski Hit der Öffentlichkeit zu verstehen ... Cloud-Star, für mehrere Monate, Mitglieder des Stadtzentrums ist Mitglied der Wolken. Plötzlich die Wolken zweibeinigen Fortbewegung. Cloud-Star unterstützt alle Anstrengungen, um zu speichern. Mitglieder des Schadens auf dem Boden verlorene Macht hungrige Katze. Cloud-Stern, ist die einzige Hoffnung in der Verwendung des Kapitals. Jedoch alle Tiere und seltene Tiere sind mehr Sorgen um ihre eigenen Interessen. Wolke Gefahr, später brechen sie ... Distelblatts Geschichte Dies ist ein großer Champion, und die Blätter der Spikes, um seine Sicherheit zu schützen, Schlagen Menschen Kreditdonnerclan ihm! In ihrer Verzweiflung verrät sein graues Haar die Geheimnisse der akuten Attacken und Prävention von geglaubt Kombination von zwei U-Bahn-Tunnel, um fortzufahren. Aber "Lost Warrior" und erhöhen das Einkommen der Familie. Nebelsterns Omen Dies ist die Herausforderung eines Sprunges nach dem Tod eines verlängerten Abgeordneten, Nebelfuss, und wird der neue Anführer des FlussClans Nebelstern genannt. Es gibt jedoch kein Interesse an dem Führer. Er findet das Geheimnis der Ohren, seiner Familie und seiner Gesundheit. Wie bei einem lokalen Brief von Nebelstern wird Nebelstern auf die Frage aufmerksam gemacht, so dass es so schnell wie möglich beginnen muss.